


释放

by mould



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 七年之痒warning：双向出轨！灵感源/bgm：pour up——zico/dean





	释放

♞

谢金于他到底意味着什么。

“先生，您已经喝掉半支威士忌了。”

眼前这个男招侍个子很高，站在吧台后狭小的空间里简直显得委屈。当李鹤东今晚第五次把杯子再次推向他的时候，他面露难色道。

没想到他的声音竟不似看上去那样雄性荷尔蒙十足，尖脆竟还带点奶气。李鹤东的双眼从持酒瓶的手部线条一直流连到那人颈前的黑色蝴蝶结，微微眯起。

“嗳。”

男招侍看向他，头发是一丝不苟地用发胶抹得齐整，五官却透露着属于大学生的青涩。

“你有二十五吗？”

那人抿抿嘴——他有一点地包天，但这反而让他看上去更显幼龄——笑露出下排牙齿：“二十七了。”

李鹤东突然觉得心脏被那个笑容温柔地刺了一下，那些早已消融在大脑皮层里的冲动瞬间回溯。

他变成了一只刺猬，满身的棱角。

那一刻他好像知道了谢金于他意味着什么——大抵是生活、岁月一类的东西。相反的，李鹤东觉得自己于对方也是同样的东西。

彼此消磨，彼此耗费。

 

 

♟

那个男人的出现纯粹是个意外。

和哥几个去酒吧，结果意外与之相识。四十二岁的谢金惊叹于男人与同性伴侣年轻时相似的经历，同时不可自抑地深陷于对方身上更为热烈的生机。

他已步入中年，他年轻的丈夫仍享受着时光的恩赐。与其吃事后被弃如敝履的苦头，谢金宁可先对不起那人。

人总是越老越渴望青春的。

他自知年岁一点点带走了自己为人的资格。

不忠是罪过。谢金常在高潮的余韵里迷迷糊糊地想到。

高潮后的老男人往往会陷入自我批判中，他的情夫自他们第一次上床后就知道这一点。老男人会背对着自己，和自己躺在属于他和他丈夫的床上，同自己闹别扭。

这时候烟便是百忧解。

情夫从来不会另给老男人点一支，而是自己含一口在嘴里，拍拍那人肩头让他转身自己喂过去。第一次谢金没有不适也没有抗拒，此后这就成了顺理成章的一件事。

谢金不问为什么，情夫也不主动解答。

他们之间的关系不需要任何理由去维持。

 

 

♞

男招侍跟着李鹤东去了一家快捷酒店。

李鹤东其实很惊讶对方会应邀，毕竟他去的不是gay吧——说实话他对乳房的感觉至今还是大于对阴茎。

等男招侍下班已经是凌晨一点了，威士忌的劲早早过去。他作为最后一个客人坐在吧台前头等了最后几分钟，看到男孩换了一身便服蹦跶过来——可能人家并不这么走，但在李鹤东眼里就是蹦跶，兔子或者小狗那种——跟他说可以走啦。

俩男的深更半夜开房，原本是一件尴尬无比的事情。李鹤东一路上愁着该怎么跟酒店前台掰扯，结果到了地方男孩让他到旁边等着，自己上去跟前台说明“情况”，以至于他们无比顺利地拿到了一个双人间。

酒店的避孕套比外面贵。李鹤东想着要不下楼去超市买盒避孕套，质量应该还比酒店里的有保证。

“我下楼买个套。”

“这里的不能用吗？”

“不是…我看它感觉质量不太行。”

“嗯…算了吧，省得您辛苦一趟，不带也行。”

其实李鹤东一个1来说，不带套自然是更爽。无奈平时谢金怕麻烦，他渐渐也养成做爱戴套的习惯。而这小孩倒是合他心意。

男孩把男人的一点满意当作迟疑，误解了什么东西，慢吞吞解释道：“我很干净的…没有病…如果您不放心的话，我去买套就是了…您想啊，如果我有艾滋啊啥的，老板也不能雇我做事是不是…”

“不不不，没那回事儿，我放心你。”

小孩笑了，开始一点点脱起衣服。

 

 

♟

情夫的尺寸和技法同谢金的丈夫相去无几，但相比之下前者的兽性更足。

“我干过的女人没一个能跟你比。”情夫能轻易将他人勒至窒息的手臂环住老男人的脖颈。他叼着他高热的耳朵尖低语作恶，如同从十八层地狱爬上人间的恶鬼。

谢金只是哭。那根不断贯穿着肠道的柱状物像一把铁叉，恨不得把他钉死在床垫里。不止内壁被摩擦得痉挛不已，他的屁股被男人的胯骨撞得生疼。

他应该是快乐的。他直觉紧贴着床单的性器已经不再泄精，膀胱里的液体被激烈的动作挤压得抵到尿道口。屁股里的高潮不断，情夫的阴茎一进一出都拖带出爱液。

我要去厕所。谢金这种时候说不出这种话。

他只是哭，哭得口涎呛到气管里，咳嗽好比破风箱。他哭起来也不大声，只有一点点抽噎卡在喉咙，像极了直打哭嗝的小孩。

会哭的小孩有糖吃。

情夫故意坏心眼地往前列腺上猛顶，执意要把老男人再次带上自己造出的天堂。

你尽管穿着鞋在那里的地上走一遭，爱液、眼泪和尿水总能把你的双脚打湿。

遍地石楠盛放。

 

 

♞

男孩体脂率不高，倒也不至于瘦得弱不禁风。李鹤东脱光了衣服才知道后悔，看看人家，再低头看看自己有些藏不住的小肚子，他突然想起多少年前油腻大叔配青春少女的av题材。

幸好他的兄弟夺去了对方的目光。

“卧槽…好大…”男孩也没个娘唧唧的0模样，反倒坐在床沿上拿手对他的东西比划，最后喉结滚了滚带着商量的语气道，“能不能先用嘴？我怕遭不住…”

“您不嫌遭罪是可以啊。”

男孩的口活好得吓人，舌头一勾一卷再配上那低眉顺眼，引得李鹤东不停抽凉气。偏偏这害人的小鬼还要摆委屈，吐出他的鸡巴抓在掌心，被唾液润得鲜红的嘴唇一开一合。

“您多担待，嘴快抽筋儿了…您那活儿实在牛逼，我还担心今晚上伺候不成您嘞。”男孩笑起来有点傻气，却莫名让李鹤东瞧出几分可爱。

或许被吸得有些恍惚，他脑中突然浮现出谢金大学刚毕业那会儿的样子，往眼前人脸上一带简直吻合得不要太好。

他伸手摸了摸男孩的后脑，发胶被汗液浸得失了大半效用，那里的头发毛茸茸。

对方抿着嘴，飞快地在他的龟头上亲了一下，而后中规中矩地继续干活儿。

谢金会不会给他的情夫做这些呢？李鹤东浑身颤栗。

 

 

♟

“你刚才手上是不是有东西？”之前那人手指进他嘴里搅和了一遭，现在谢金突然觉得嘴里又苦又涩，隐约还泛着一股腥咸。

情夫思考了两秒不到，笑着冲他点点头，“之前射你背上的。”

闻言，老男人立马在他臂弯里挣动起来，也顾不上刚干完全身酸痛难忍。

“放手，我去刷牙。”

“至于吗？”情夫笑嘻嘻地在人耳朵根子边上说荤话，胳膊一用力把人箍得更紧，“别扭了，我他妈又硬了。”

被体液浸得湿淋淋的床单在谢金身下强烈地彰显存在，他瞬间僵住，只是语气更冷：“我要刷牙，请您放了我好吗？”

“干嘛？你不吃你老公的精液吗？”

提及丈夫，谢金脸上烧得好似被内心的所谓廉耻狠狠抽了一巴掌，当即厉声让对方闭嘴。

“不是，你没给你男人口过？我操，难怪你俩夫妻生活不和谐，来跟我鬼混呢——”

“你他妈闭嘴！”

他兀地生出一种错觉，好像脖颈、整个与对方牢牢贴合的后背，身上一切与男人接触过的地方都开始发脓溃烂。他拼命拉扯着对方的手臂，企图摆脱致命的瘟疫那样摆脱对方，无意间指甲在男人身上划出几道血痕。

情夫嘶声，压着声音喷了几句国骂，而后以常人难解的力度桎梏住老男人，一遍遍安抚道：“行了行了，没有啊，没喂你吃那玩意儿，怎么这么不禁逗啊…”

谢金觉得死到临头，却压根一点也掰扯不开身上的男人，他是比跗骨之蛆还要恶毒，比入了膏肓的病症还要叫人绝望。

他越是急就越是慌，越是慌越自救不得。

“别哭了，祖宗您怎么又能闹又能哭的…乖一点呗，你老公不要你我养你还不行么…”

不行。谢金暂且哭得说不出话，只好在心里翻来覆去地想着一个答复。就算他不要我，我还是想要他。

 

 

♞

那是发生在一瞬间的事情。李鹤东觉得拒绝的确有些不太礼貌，无奈勉强应承了男孩送来的吻。

相比下身激烈的动作，男人嘴上便显得尤其敷衍。男孩本就属于乖顺那类，主动呈上一个吻已经是做到了极致，再不敢鲁莽伸出舌头。李鹤东是猜到了对方四五分心思的，却点到为止便作罢。

意思再明显不过了。

“您第一次来喝酒的时候，我就注意到您了。”

李鹤东从男孩身上翻下来之后平躺在床上，闭着眼睛装作小憩，迷迷糊糊应了一声。

男孩则依然保持着先前被压在床上的姿势，只是把手背垫到了下巴壳底下，自顾自地继续说下去：无非是对男人建立起真实与想象掺半的印象的这么一个过程，临近故事结束声音都有点发颤。

“我有男朋友…嗯…”李鹤东嗯了半天，没把跟在后头的“虽然马上就是前男友了”说出口，也没睁眼。

“我想过这种情况了。”男孩咬了咬下唇，“我不介意。”

李鹤东没来由感到一阵恐慌，恨不得暴露在外的、全身最锋利最具杀伤力的刺能够自动收缩。

他尚未从上一段感情中脱身，便即将被下一段束缚。

这么久不语，傻子也该想办法脱身了。

“我明白了，”男孩撑起身体，仿佛休息足了坐到床边开始捡衣服穿，背对着床上那人，“祝你俩幸福吧。”

李鹤东闭着眼睛考虑，最终没拦住对方。

“嗯。希望您也能找到满意的对象。”

“希望吧。”

希望吧。

谢金和他都是典型的八零后，至今和哥几个去ktv还要嚎两嗓子张国荣、beyond，包括谭咏麟的歌。

原谅我这一生不羁放纵爱自由，也会怕有哪天会跌倒。

跌回他原来的坑一点儿也不丢人。

里头毕竟蹲着谢金哪。

 

 

♟

“跟我吧。”

“什么？”

“我说，你以后跟着我吧。有我一口吃的，保证不让你饿着，怎么样？”

“开玩笑呢？”

“老子说真的，你男人不要你，我要你。”

“不行。”

“怎么？”

“总之不行。”

“你知道我有的是手段让你同意。今天我跟你好好说这事儿，明天说不定请你男人到我那儿喝杯茶。”

“我求你，不行，真不行。”

谢金清楚得很，他的情夫从来吃软不吃硬。

“那还约吗？”

“今天是最后一次，以后别找我了。”

 

 

●

半梦半醒间，谢金好像听见了开门声。

终于回来了。他迷迷糊糊猜到。

End

 

 

Ps.

“威士忌。”

谢文金停下手上擦杯子的活儿，抬头发现对方正盯着他笑。

“不好意思，您长得有点像一位故人。”

“真巧，您也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 100% original work,thx.


End file.
